Jan'guan Imperial Armed Forces
The Jan'guan Imperial Armed Forces are comprised of the Army, Imperial Guard Corps and the Imperial Civil Service of the Jan'guan Empire. These forces number around _ active personnel (not including the Imperial Civil Service). The Army and IGC fall under the command and responsibility of the Imperial Retribution Council while the ICS is commanded by the Imperial Inquisition Council. It currently is the most powerful military force in known space. History Main article: Military history of the Jan'guan Most of the history of the Jan'guan is from captured information and personnel. According to all known information, what is known as the Jan'guan Imperial Armed Forces originated from the planet of Lilith in 213 BCE as the Grand Imperial Army back when it was the armed forces of a nation known as the Valtun Empire. During the Jan'guan version of the Second Industrial Revolution, the Valtun Empire had taken control of the entire planet of Lilith in 123 BCE through vassals, conquering and political marriages. For 50 years, Lilith was indirectly ruled by Valtun Empire until an attempted rebellion lead the centralization of the entire political system of the Valtun Empire. During this time, Emperor Hir'jak Tak renamed the Valtun Empire into the Jan'guan Empire to unify the many different people of Lilith and created the Jan'guan Imperial Armed Forces. The Imperial Guard Corps originated from the Imperial Guard Legion to help enforce "the word and will of the emperor" and the Imperial Civil Service were created to replace the Valtun National Guard. In 68 BCE, the first atomic bomb is tested and showcased to the entirety Lilith to show that the Jan'guan Empire was here to stay. In 43 BCE, the GIA establishes the Imperial Air Defence Force In 28 BCE, two squadrons of the Imperial Air Force branch of the GIA were stationed on the three moons of Lilith to show that the military was able to deploy in the far reaches of space. In 25 BCE, the IGC completed its first mission beyond the confines of Lilith. Since 14 BCE the GIA and IGC would partake in joint task forces to locate and eliminate threats to the empire. Begining in 7 BCE, the IGC would begin to use nail gun-like carbines to differentiate itself more from the GIA as an unconventional force. In 34 CE, the ICS and IGC stationed personnel on colony ships leaving Lilith to help the colonists settle on the newly terraformed worlds and keep order. In 112 CE, the Jan'guan began to implement Nanotechnology into their long-range missiles. In 1348, the Jan'guan Empire started to restrict certain developments of technology to keep order within its borders. On the 7th of September 2429, the Jan'guan finally encounters humanity. On the 3rd of January 2453, the GIA and IGC began to mobilize personnel to invade the human colony of Klieo. On the 5th of December, the Jan'guan-Human War begins. On the 11th of September, the Jan'guan-Human War ends in a status quo ante as the Jan'guan Empire was unable to capture any territory. Command hierarchy * Commander-in-Chief: * Imperial Retribution Councilor: * Chief of Military Operations: ** Master of the Grand Imperial Army: *** Commander of the Land Forces: *** Commander of the Air Force: *** Commander of the Air Defence Force: *** Commander of the Naval Force: ** High Guardian: *** Chief of Ground Operations: *** Chief of Naval Operations: *** Chief of Air and Space Operations: * High Commissioner Structure * Imperial Retribution Council ** Chief Military Operations Staff *** Grand Imperial Army **** Imperial Land Forces **** Imperial Air Force **** Imperial Air Defence Force **** Imperial Naval Force *** Imperial Guard Corps **** Ground Forces of the Imperial Guard Corps **** Aerospace Force of the Imperial Guard Corps **** Navy of the Imperial Guard Corps **** Honor Guard Legion of the Imperial Guard Corps **** Special Guard Division of the Imperial Guard Corps *** Imperial Civil Service **** Imperial Police Force **** Imperial Coast Guard **** Imperial Ranger Service Budget The defence budget and GDP of the Jan'guan Imperial Armed Forces is unknown, the current estimates is a budget of 100 trillion credits and a GDP of 33.4%.